Pinky Promise
by sillygirl69
Summary: "Don't jump." I knew it was him. "Why should I listen to you?" I ask with a cold, dead tone.  TuckerxOC.RxR Please! Rated T


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Danny Phantom. But I do own Emma. :) RxR please!**

Pinky Promise

I looked out the window from the car. Watching all the trees pass me by until I fell into a dream of sorrow. Soon, I was awoken to the sound of my mother calling me.

"Emma! Wake up!" Her perky chipper voice screamed inside my head. I moaned, rolled my eyes, and gave her the death glare for waking me up.

"What?" I whined. The bright happy sun made my eyes squint, wishing for the darkness.

"We're here!" She practically yelled. It was 7:00 in the morning on a Thursday. Who could possibly be as happy as she was in the morning? It was revolting. I looked up as we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Amity Park!' Ugh. I just wanted to go back home to California where all my friends were. We left at least 12 hours ago, and I already missed my best friend Rachel. I didn't even understand why we had to move. I came home yesterday and all they said was, "Pack your bags. We're moving!" I mean, don't they even care about me? I guess not. My thoughts were interrupted when we stopped at a house. Must be ours now. I sighed as I got out of the car and started to walk into my new house.

"Oh and before I forget Emma, you're going to your new school tomorrow called Casper High." My mothers perky little voice rang into my head.

"Of course." I grumbled as I walked into the house, "My life already sucks. Why not make it worse by going to a new school where I won't know anybody?"

I found a room and called it. It had white walls which I could paint over with a dark purple, a bathroom, a walk-in closet, and a queen-sized bed. It was better than my old room, but still wasn't enough to make me happy for being here. Didn't they remember my depression? And how Rachel was my only real friend because she understood me and she never judged me? And now, the depression is creeping back because I at a whole new place with people I don't know.

My alarm started blaring at 7 am and I wanted to cry. I barely slept all night, and when I was finally able to, I have to get up. I took a long sigh and began to get ready. I threw on some black skinny jeans, a white graphic tee, my black leather jacket, and a red beanie. I straightened my long brown hair and put on my makeup without trying to poke myself in my hazel eyes. I accidentally made my eyeliner a little too thick, but I didn't care. I'm supposed to look like I don't care. I brushed my teeth, threw on my old black Toms and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat then go to my first day of misery. I grabbed an apple off the counter and bit into it while yelling, "See you later." to my parents. I walked to my new school which was just around the corner from my new house. How convenient. I checked the time on my phone '7:50'. I still had time to get my schedule and go to first period. Five minutes later I walked out of the attendance office with a pink sheet of paper telling me where all my classes would be. I was reviewing them when I crashed into someone and papers went flying.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, gathering the other persons papers.

"Ew. Watch it freak!" Her Latino accent flooded the halls with disgust as she snatched her papers from my hands and stormed off. She wore blue skinny jeans, a too tight pink shirt that showed off her belly button, and gave off this bitchy vibe. Suddenly, a hand was extending out to me. It was pale, tiny, and belong to a goth chick who seemed really cool. She had short black hair, purple eyes, a small black shirt, a black and green checkered skirt with purple leggings and black combat boots. I accepted her hand and said thanks.

"That's Paulina." She said rolling her eyes, "She's a shallow little witch. Stay away from her. I'm Sam by the way." she said as she stuck her hand out again to shake mine.

"Emma," I replied, "and how did you know I was new?"  
>Sam laughed, "It was really obvious."<p>

"Oh." I replied. Suddenly unaware what to do with myself.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" This girl seemed like the nicest goth I've ever known.

"I'd love to." I said smiling. How did I actually manage to make a friend within a day? The bell rang and I had to find where my first period was.

"Oops, gotta run. Later Emma!" Sam yelled as she walked the opposite way of me.

"Heh, you too." I replied softly and went to first period.

I had some how made it to lunch. I didn't want anything to eat, so I just bought a water and scanned the cafeteria for Sam until I found her with two guys. I started to walk over to her.

"Hey Sam." I said, trying to act cool.

"Hey Emma." Sam replied as I sat down, "This is Danny," as she pointed to a white boy with black hair, blue eyes, a baggy t-shirt and jeans, "And this is Tucker." Tucker was African American, wore a red beret, big glasses, a yellow shirt, and green pants. Tucker looked up at me choked on his food which seemed to be mostly of meat, and said, "Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine." and winked at me. I couldn't help myself. He was cute and it was just so cheesy I started to giggle.

"How did you know I love cheesy pick up lines?" I said pretending to wipe a tear from my eye. Danny dropped the pizza he was eating and looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you high or something?" He asked, inching closer to me with each word, "because nobody, and I mean nobody, falls for that crap."

"Really?" I jokingly question, then look at Tucker and smile, "Guess I'm a somebody then." and took a sip of my water. "Oh, and to answer your question, no I'm not high, nor do I do drugs."

"Are you drunk or something?" He continued.

I sighed as I said, "No but I'd like to be." Danny gasped and I looked up so fast I almost got whip-lash.

"What!" I said freaking out. I had no idea if this was normal or not for the kid.

"You drink?" He asked in shock. Are you kidding me? This freshman has never had alcohol before? I could feel my face getting hot from the embarrassment. I didn't realize people in Amity Park were so uptight about these things.

"Um, not all the time, but once in a while I'll have a drink. What so bad about that?" I asked confused.

"Well, for one thing, you're underage. Another-"

"Danny." Sam said in protest and Danny sat down disappointed that he couldn't yell at me anymore. Whatever. I didn't need that from him. What I needed was a quiet place to have a smoke.

"Well, as much fun as this was," I said standing up from the table, " I have to go. By Sam, Danny, Tucker." I smiled at Tucker, then went off to find a place where I could be alone. Some how, I ended up at the roof of the school. Perfect. I stood at the edge, pulled out a cigarette, lit one up, and let my anxiety, fears, and stress fly away with each puff.

"Don't jump." I heard a voice behind me say. It was Tucker's. I could tell and decided to mess with him, just for fun.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked as cold and dead inside as I could while I took another puff, "You don't know me."

"I don't need to know you to know that you are a strong, beautiful person, and that you are loved here. If you go, the world would be devastated." He sounded like he really meant it.

I smirked and walked towards him. "Why did you think I was going to jump?"

"Well, because you're on 'Suicide Roof'. See, this school is the tallest building in Amity Park, so when people wish to end their lives, they sneak onto the roof, stand where you were standing, and jump." He said as if he's seen it before. I decided to make him feel better and tell him the truth.

"You do realize I wasn't actually going to jump, right?" I reassured him. "I may seem really depressed right now, but it's just because I had to move. I can promise you I won't commit suicide." I didn't want to seem like a bitch, but I just wanted to be alone. "Now um, it's really sweet that you came up here, but I was just looking for some peace and quiet." I say, trying not to make it sound bitchy as possible.

"Oh yeah, I totally get it." He replied coolly. "But can I share at least one smoke with you?"  
>"Tucker Foley!" I joking acted shocked, "I didn't know you smoked!"<p>

"Eh," He shrugged his shoulders, "once in a while, you gotta do what you gotta do."

One cigarette turned into three. By the fourth we were lying on the roof sharing our life stories.

"So tell me," Tucker asked, "why do you smoke and seem so depressed?" I started to tense up but knew that Tucker wouldn't blab to Sam or Danny. Although, you can never trust someone so fast.

"You promise not to tell Sam or Danny?" I ask as serious as I could while extending my pinky to him. Tucker laughed and repeated my movements while saying, "I promise." I relaxed and lied down again.

"Well, I don't smoke all the time. I only use it when I'm stressed or something as an alternative of cutting. Yes I know, _shocker,_ I used to cut myself last year because I was depressed. I was depressed last year because I was a troubled kid who didn't know how to handle her feelings and felt like no one cared about me. Yes I thought about suicide many times, but never attempted it. I stopped cutting halfway through eighth grade so it's been a year without cutting and I'm clean. Yes my parents know about me harming myself and no, I do not count smoking as harming myself. My rule is: If you see blood and you did it on purpose, it's harming yourself. Rachel, my best friend, was the only person who never judged me and continued to be my friend when I told her about my depression. I hate it when people look at me differently after I tell them because they judge me. I hate being judged. It's like, 'Hey. I'm still the same person I was five minutes before I told you, why does something in my past change the way you look at me?'" I stopped and slowly started to look over at Tucker, praying in my mind that he wasn't judging me. He just started looking at me for what felt like forever. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry you used to feel like that. Just know that Sam, Danny, and I will never judge you. Especially me. I don't know what it's like to hurt yourself but when I was little, I saw my uncle commit suicide here. Ever since, every day I'm up here, making sure no one commits suicide." He put his hand on top of mine, "If you ever feel like you need to talk, please call me, okay?" He asked, practically begging me. I put my hand on top of his, and kissed him on the cheek, and smiled.

"I promise." He extended his pinky.

"You pinky promise?" I laughed and wrapped my pink around his.

"Promise." I said softly and kissed him on the lips.

**So most of this kind of came to me from a dream. Yes I do dream of Danny Phantom characters. Don't judge me.**


End file.
